1. Field of the Invention
This application generally relates to devices and methods for adjusting anatomical structures. More particularly, this application related to devices and methods for correcting skeletal deformities, such as spinal deformities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain spine conditions, defects, deformities (e.g., scoliosis) as well as injuries may lead to structural instabilities, nerve or spinal cord damage, pain or other manifestations. Back pain (e.g., pain associated with the spinal column or mechanical back pain) may be caused by structural defects, by injuries or over the course of time from the aging process. For example, back pain is frequently caused by repetitive and/or high stress loads on or increased motion around certain boney or soft tissue structures. The natural course of aging leads to degeneration of the disc, loss of disc height, and instability of the spine among other structural manifestations at or around the spine. With disc degeneration, the posterior elements of the spine bear increased loads with disc height loss, and subsequently attempt to compensate with the formation of osteophytes and thickening of various stabilizing spinal ligaments. The facet joints may develop pain due to arthritic changes caused by increased loads. Furthermore, osteophytes in the neural foramina and thickening of spinal ligaments can lead to spinal stenosis, or impingement of nerve roots in the spinal canal or neural foramina. Scoliosis may also create disproportionate loading on various elements of the spine and may require correction, stabilization or fusion.
Pain caused by abnormal motion of the spine has long been treated by fixation of the motion segment. Spinal fusion is one way of stabilizing the spine to reduce pain. In general, it is believed that anterior interbody or posterior fusion prevents movement between one or more joints where pain is occurring from irritating motion. Fusion typically involves removal of the native disc, packing bone graft material into the resulting intervertebral space, and anterior stabilization, e.g., with intervertebral fusion cages or posterior stabilization, e.g., supporting the spinal column with internal fixation devices such as rods and screws. Internal fixation is typically an adjunct to attain intervertebral fusion. Many types of spine implants are available for performing spinal fixation, including the Harrington hook and rod, pedicle screws and rods, interbody fusion cages, and sublaminar wires.
Spinal stenosis pain or from impingement of nerve roots in the neural foramina has been treated by laminectomy and foraminotomy. Thereafter, the posterior spine is sometimes reinforced with rod and screw fixation. More recently, surgeons have attempted to relieve spinal stenosis by distracting adjacent spinous processes with a wedge implant. Pain due to instability of the spine has also been treated with dynamic stabilization of the posterior spine, using elastic bands that connect pedicles of adjacent vertebrae.
A number of spinal deformities exist where the spine is abnormally twisted and or curved. Scoliosis is typically considered an abnormal lateral curvature of the vertebral column.
Correction of scoliosis has been attempted a number of ways. Typically correction is followed by fusion. For example, a Harrington rod has been used where a compressing or distracting rod is attached above and below a curved arch of the deformity. The spine is stretched longitudinally to straighten the spine as the rod is lengthened. The spine is then fused. The correction force in this device and in similar devices is a distraction force that may have several drawbacks including possible spinal cord damage, as well as the high loading on the upper and lower attachment sites. Nowadays, segmental hook and screw fixation exists for providing distraction and derotating corrective forces.
A Luque device has been used where the spine is wired to a rod at multiple fixation points along the rod and pulls the spine to the rod. The spine is pulled to the rod with a wire and the spine is then fused. Anterior procedures also exist in the form of fusion via rod and screw fixation systems and newer technology involving staples across the disc space that purport to correct the deformity without requiring fusion. The corrective force is derotation with or without compression.